


A Mother's Broken Heart

by The_Lonely_Goddess



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angry Jack, Feels, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Sad, Stillbirth, still-birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Goddess/pseuds/The_Lonely_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is pregnant and Bunny doesn't listen. Rocky relationship ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Broken Heart

            Jack and Bunny had been dating for nearly a year now. Within the last two years since the battle against Pitch they had grown closer and closer. The first year was spent as being friends and slowly getting to know each other then the second year Jack had stumbled into the Warren during Bunny’s heat and, once he found out what was going on, he stayed to help. They seemingly fell into having a relationship but neither of them had a problem with it. Sex between the two of them seemed to be a constant occurrence and, again, neither of them had a problem with it.

            Bunny was trying to prepare Easter and make it better than last years. He was frantic and desperate not to lose any believers, no matter the cost. Having children walk through him had been over and brought on more than enough nightmares to keep him desperate for that to never happen again. As a result he was making this Easter over the top and a lot of the effort he was putting into it was completely unnecessary.

            Jack slowly approached Bunny, clutching his staff close desperately. A blind man could have seen how anxious he was with the panic in his eyes and nerves keeping all of his muscles rigid. “Hey Aster? I need to tell you something.” Jack said with a small voice, his hold on his staff tightening.

            “Not now Jack. I need to get everything ready for Easter.” Bunny said gruffly.

            “But I really need to tell you something.”

            “Later Jack.” Bunny’s voice was clipped.

            “It’s important.” Jack insisted desperately.

            “Damnit Jack!” Bunny yelled, his temper snapping since he had stayed awake for over forty-eight consecutive hours preparing for his holiday. “I need ta get this done! You wouldn’t understand since ya doing nothing but throw snowballs and freeze people ta death, but this is serious! I need ta make Easter perfect!”

            Jack’s blue eyes went huge and filled with bright crystalline tears. “Fine.” He said, his voice choked and broken. “I-I’ll leave you to that.” He said softly, trying to keep the tears from trickling down his face. He just couldn’t live with himself if Bunny had seen how hurt such a simple thing could make him.

            The winter sprite was one with a gust of wind, the blue of his hoodie quickly fading in the darkness of the tunnel leading above.

            “Shit.” Bunny growled softly. Then, figuring Jack would go to someone else to talk and he’d eventually understand how busy Bunny was and come back, Bunny got back to work.

 

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

 

              Easter had gone off without any problems and Jack had been gone for five months now. It didn’t take a mastermind to see that Bunny was freaking out. Jack had never been gone for so long.

            Bunny’s heat had come and gone, but Jack hadn’t returned for even a moment and the Pooka often found himself sniffing the air in search for Jack’s wintery scent, but each and every time he didn’t find anything but the Warren’s normal scent.

            Exactly five months, eleven days, and five hours after Jack had left the Northern Lights lit up the sky calling all of the Guardians to the North Pole.

            Bunny’s ears perked up. Jack would be summoned meaning he’d be there! Bunny could apologize! The Pooka darted down the tunnels towards the North Pole.

~~~

            Jack sat in a large comfy armchair with his arms wrapped around his knees and a large blanket almost swallowing him. He took a deep yet shallow breath and tried to fight tears. Bunny was going to be there soon and Jack knew that everything was going to go to hell when he arrived. Jack’s blue gaze moved down to the wooden box in his lap and a choked sob made its way out of his mouth.

            “Jack?” North asked. “Are you alright?”

            The winter sprite shook his head. “Can’t this just stay a secret? We’ll pretend it never happened.” He begged, looking at the Cossack above him.

            “You know we cannot do that.”

            Jack held onto the box and his body trembled as he cried.

            At that moment Sandy and Tooth arrived simultaneously.

            “Sweet Tooth?” the fairy asked softly.

            North shook his head. “Not now Tooth.”

            Before she could argue Bunny arrived. “Jack!” he darted towards his mate. “Ah’m so sorry mate. I-“

            North stood in front of the Pooka with a cold glint in his usually jolly eyes. “Bunny, sit on chair.”

            In shock Bunny did as he was told.

            “Sandy and Tooth please sit as well.” North said, standing at Jack’s side.

            When all of the Guardians, besides North, were sitting Jack finally looked up. Their hearts nearly broke then and there. He looked so broken and as if all of the joy, wonder, dreams, and hope had been sucked out of him leaving behind a corpse of the child they knew.

            “Oh Sweet Tooth, what happened?” Tooth whispered.

            “F-five months ago I was approached by Seraphina and she told me that I was pregnant... With Bunny’s child.” He said, completely void of emotion. “I didn’t know what to do and when I tried to tell Bunny he got angry with me and we had a fight.” Jack now had to fight tears. “I hid in Antarctica until yesterday when I couldn’t feel my baby anymore.” He clutched the box close and started to rock back and forth. “It was a girl.” He whispered.

            North laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You were very brave Jack.”

            Bunny was frozen. A child? That’s why? He made a choked noise and tried to get his breathing under control. “Jack... A baby?”

            Jack flinched at his voice but nodded. “Yeah.” He whispered, his hold on the box tightening even more.

            “D-do ya know why it’s ah…”

            “I didn’t take good enough care of myself.” Jack cried then he stood and ran out of the room.

            North sighed. “Jack arrived by snow globe yesterday evening. He told me everything and we did an ultrasound. There was no heartbeat. We performed a caesarian section before it could hurt Jack. I got box and put it in. He has not let go since.”

            “We have to bury it North.” Tooth said softly.

            “I know, but as I said he will not let go. I mention a burial and he tries to freeze me. I am lucky is he too weak to freeze.”

            “I’ll talk to him.” Bunny said tiredly.

            No one said anything as Bunny left the room and headed down the hall towards Jack’s room.

            Bunny took a deep breath before knocking on Jack’s door and entering.

            Jack was curled up on the bed with the box. “Go away.” He whispered.

            “Frostbite, we need ta talk.”

            Jack stiffened. “No. We don’t. This is my baby. You didn’t want it.”

            “That’s not it at all Jackie. I didn’t understand.”

            “Y-you didn’t let me explain.” He hiccupped.

            Bunny sat beside Jack and stroked his hair. “I’m sorry Snowflake. I really am.”

            “You didn’t listen to me Bunny.” Jack sniffled.

            Bunny kissed Jack’s forehead. “Jackie, we need to bury it.”

            “No! It’s my baby!” Jack panicked.

            “Jackie we have no choice. Tooth!” he called.

            Tooth fluttered in the room with a look of resignation on her face.

            Bunny held Jack to his chest, making sure to keep all of Jack’s limbs still. “Take the box.” He said his voice calm but firm.

            Tooth nodded, carefully picked up the box then flew out of the room.

            “I hate you!” Jack screamed as he fought to get free. “I hate you!”

            “Jack, we have to bury it.”

            “Her! My baby is a girl. A girl.”

            “We have to bury her. She’s gone Jackie.”

            “You didn’t know her. You didn’t love her. You couldn’t.”

            “And that is my fault. I abandoned you when you needed me and this happened. I am sorry Jack. I truly am.”

            “Get out.” Jack hissed, moving away.

            “Wha?”

            “Get out! You took my daughter from me now get out!” Jack screamed.

            Bunny stood as ice began to coat the room. He darted out and the door slammed behind him.

            Ice covered the door and spread about five feet in either direction down the wall. Bunny stared at the ice with wide eyes. “What have I done?” he whispered.

 

 

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

 

            After about a week of Jack staying holed up in his room the Guardians forced open the door and peeked in.

            Jack sat on the window ledge with his arms wrapped around his legs. He looked at them with sad eyes. “Go away.” He said weakly, nearly all of his strength gone due to him forcing the ice to stay so thick.

            “Jack, we’re worried about you.” Tooth said softly.

            “I don’t care. You took my baby from me. She loved me. I know she did. I felt it.” He said, as if trying to convince himself.

            “Jack, hate me. Don’t hurt yourself or them.” Bunny said, stepping forward. “Hate me, but stay strong. Stay alive.”

            “You hate me Bunny. And she’s gone. There’s nothing else to live for.” Jack whispered.

            “I do not hate ya Jackie. I love ya and I love ya more every day.” Bunny said, stepping closer.

            Tears formed in Jack’s eyes. “But you took her from me.”

            “Jack, she needed to rest. We had to lay her to rest.”

            After a moment Jack nodded. “I-I know you’re right, but I don’t want you to be. She’s supposed to be with me. She’s supposed to stay with me.” He started to sob.

            Bunny wrapped his arms around Jack and he held him close. “I know Jackie. I wish I could have gotten to know her. I truly do.” He nuzzled Jack’s pale hair and let himself cry for his lost daughter that he never got to know. “We’ll have anotha Jackie. It won’t replace her, but we can have anotha.” Bunny said through his tears.

            Jack nodded then began to cry even harder.

            The other Guardians left them alone to officially grieve.

            When Jack had been all cried out he fell asleep in Bunny’s arms making the Pooka’s heart nearly soar with joy. His mate was home!

            Bunny lay down in Jack’s bed with the winter sprite and chinned him to mark him with his scent so everyone would know that Jack was his mate and no one else’s. “I love ya Jacie.” Bunny whispered before falling asleep himself.


End file.
